


Make You Feel Powerful

by LivinOnARarePair



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi, sort of, soulbond, super powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 03:43:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3676098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivinOnARarePair/pseuds/LivinOnARarePair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a universe where a person gets a Power when they find their mate(s), Sidney worries he might not really belong with these boys when he can't figure out what his Power is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make You Feel Powerful

Sidney Crosby is feeling good on a Wednesday.

It’s summer, and he’s in Canada with his boys, in the house they finally bought together last year specifically for the few weeks they have to just _be_. He’s only recently woken up, disentangling himself from between Geno and Jonny and is heading downstairs to see what Pat’s up to. Pat always wakes hours before the other three and gets all his work of the day done while the others are still sleeping.

This morning, Pat’s just sitting on the couch watching television. He mustn’t have had much to do today. Sid stops short when he sees what else Pat is doing. It’s innocent enough, the blond is just turning one of the dozens of pucks that litter the property over and over. Except the puck isn’t touching his hand. It’s floating a couple of inches above his palm and turning when Pat curls his fingers.

“Hey,” Pat says quietly with a smile.

“Hey,” Sid says, sinking into the couch beside Pat. “What’re you doing?”

“Watching the news,” Pat says, gesturing to the television. He’s got NHL Network on. The transactions are going across the bottom, and Sid looks away because he doesn’t want to think about that.

“I mean with the puck,” Sid nods at Pat’s hand, still turning the puck over. “How are you doing that?”

Pat shrugs. “It’s my Power. I can move stuff without touching it.”

“Power?” Sid repeats.

“Yeah, y’know. Like, your Power you get when you find your mate,” Pat explains.

“What?” Sid asks, shaking his head in confusion.

“You find your mate, or in our case _mates_ , and then you get a Power. It only works when you’re with your mates, though,” Pat explains.

“So you can move things without touching them,” Sid says slowly, watching the puck hovering over Pat’s hand.

Pat looks at the puck, and it starts to move towards Sid. He bops Sid gently on the nose with the puck before making it return to his hand again. “Yep,” he grins.

“What about Jonny and Geno?” Sid asks.

“Jonny can set things on fire by glaring at them,” Pat frowns. “It’s a wonder he hasn’t set _me_ on fire yet. And Geno can talk to animals.”

“Oh,” Sid says quietly.

“What’s your Power?” Pat asks.

Sid frowns. “I don’t think I have one.”

Pat wrinkles his nose. “Of course you do. You just don’t know what it is yet.”

“Maybe,” Sid says.

Pat kisses his cheek and settles into his side, turning back to the television. Sid dozes in and out for a while, finally rousing when he hears heavy footfalls on the stairs. Geno appears looking sleepy with a possibly still sleeping Jonny hanging on his back. They’re both only wearing boxer briefs, and Sid and Pat wake them the rest of the way up in a way that leaves carpet burn on Pat’s lower back.

*********

The four boys walk down to the lake later in the afternoon and settle on the shaded dock to fish. Pat doesn’t shut up the whole time, whining about wanting to jump in the water and swim, but Jonny and Geno manage to catch enough fish for dinner before Jonny finally gives in, saying, “Go for it,” and then cringing when Pat cannonballs, splashing him. Sid and Jonny walk back to the house while the other two take turns dunking each other in the lake, and Sid helps Jonny prepare the fish. They go out back to grill their catch, and Sid watches Jonny light the grill without using a lighter.

“So it’s true then?” he asks quietly.

“What’s true?” Jonny asks absently.

“About the Power thing,” Sid mumbles.

Jonny shrugs. “Yeah.”

“I don’t think I have one,” Sid says.

“Have what?” Jonny asks, brow furrowing as he lays the fish out on the grill.

“A Power,” Sid says.

Jonny finally looks at him, studying him for a long moment. “I’m sure you do,” he says, turning back to the grill. “You just haven’t found out what it is yet.”

“That’s what Pat said,” Sid says, frowning. “I’m not so sure.”

“What do you mean?” Jonny asks.

Sid sighs. “I mean, I should know if I have a Power, right? I just don’t know if . . . .”

Jonny turns to him, training his best Captain Stare on Sid, hands falling on his hips. “If what, Sid?”

“If I’m . . . maybe not supposed to be . . . Part of . . . ,” he breaks off, unable to finish his sentence.

Next thing he knows, he’s being pulled into Jonny’s strong arms and nearly having the life squeezed out of him. “Sidney, don’t even fucking _think_ that.”

“But if I don’t--”

“If nothing,” Jonny cuts him off. “You’re part of us, and we love you. You just haven’t discovered your Power yet, and we’re going to help you figure out what it is.”

Sid buries his face in Jonny’s shoulder and takes a shaky breath. “Thank you,” he says.

“Sidney, I love you,” Jonny says, tangling a hand in the hair at the nape of Sid’s neck. He sounds so wrecked, and Sid realises he must have hurt Jonny as much as he himself was hurting at the thought that he might not be a part of what they have.

“I love you, Jonny,” Sid says.

At that moment, the back door crashes open behind them and Pat tackles them. It devolves into Jonny and Pat wrestling in the grass while Geno steps in to take over the grilling.

Some time later, they’re finally sitting around the dining room table, and Jonny brings it up.

“Gentlemen,” he begins, and Pat snickers at him. Jonny ignores him and goes on. “We have a dilemma. Sid doesn’t know what his Power is, and we’re going to help him figure it out.” He reaches over and squeezes Sid’s hand on the table.

“Shouldn’t be too hard,” Pat says. “Not any harder than when we taught him sex anyway.”

Sid blushes, remembering the first summer they’d all spent together, when they’d rented this house and not left their loft bedroom for a week except to eat.

Sid feels Jonny kick Pat under the table and giggles when Pat squawks in response.

The rest of the evening is nice. They finish dinner and move to the living room, piling up on the couch to watch whatever shitty movie they can find on television. Sid lays across the loveseat, his head in Geno’s lap. At one point, Jeffrey lumbers into the room and starts licking Sid’s face. Sid laughs and pushes at Jeffrey’s head, but the dog is just too massive for him to move. Geno gets him to back off with a single, mumbled Russian word. He doesn’t even look at Jeffrey. Sid frowns a little as the dog steps back and plops down on his haunches, easy as anything.

Geno must see the look on his face because he rubs his fingertips over the back of Sid’s skull and rumbles, “You try.”

“How do I . . . ?” Sid starts.

“Just focus on him, and tell him what you want him to do,” Geno says slowly, smiling when he gets out the full sentence.

“Jeffrey,” Sid says. He swallows. “Come here.”

Jeffrey blinks at him and then rolls over on his back, nearly crushing Pat who’s laying in the floor in front of Jonny.

Sid frowns. “I don’t think that’s it.”

“Worth try,” Geno says, ruffling Sid’s hair which is getting shaggy in the offseason.

Sid makes a vague noise of agreement and tries to focus back on the movie, but he can’t ignore the worry in the back of his mind.

Over the next few days, the other three try to help Sid figure out his Power. As usual, Pat’s not the most helpful. He keeps suggesting that Sid has the Power of extreme awkwardness or having a big ass. Sid patiently reminds him that Jonny and Geno and even Pat himself have big asses, that it’s just a hazard of their job, but he can’t really come up with an argument against the awkwardness except, _Really, Pat?_. Geno’s more helpful, asking around the Russian circle about different Powers, how to figure them out and if it’s possible not to have one.

As always, Jonny’s the most helpful, researching and talking to everyone he can get ahold of from friends and teammates to specialists. He suggests Powers for Sid to try that seem like they might fit. Nothing works, but Jonny goes full Captain Mode, tracking down an answer like it’s an elusive puck . . . Or something.

Sid’s getting discouraged, because no matter what he tries, nothing happens. He worries if he doesn’t have a Power . . . Or if he just doesn’t have a Power with them. But they spend every day together, and Sid feels at home with them. And every night when they take each other apart before falling asleep in a tangle of limbs, Sid feels like he belongs with them, and they all confirm that without him, there would be a hole in their home and in their bed. He thinks that even if he doesn’t exactly belong with them, he’s going to stay with them because he just can’t imagine belonging anywhere else.

One morning, he’s sitting in the living room with Jonny while Jonny clicks through page after page on his laptop. Sid feels bad because since Jonny became determined to help Sid, he’s been losing sleep because he can’t let the issue go long enough to rest.

“I’m going to get a water; do you want anything?” Sid asks, standing and stretching.

Jonny grunts vaguely, not looking up from the screen.

“Okay,” Sid says and meanders to the kitchen where Pat is humming happily as he fixes breakfast. Sid takes two water bottles from the refrigerator and starts back towards the living room. As he walks out of the room, a flame erupts on the stove and Pat yelps, jumping back. Sid’s really too tired to deal with this, so he keeps walking.

“Pat’s trying to burn down the kitchen again,” Sid says, loping into the room and sinking into the couch beside Jonny.

Jonny sighs. “Guess I’d better go do damage control.”

He hauls himself off the couch and walks purposefully into the kitchen only to find Pat cooking peacefully, humming happily, no sign of any trace of fire.

“Very funny, Sid,” Jonny calls.

“What?” Pat asks at the same time Sid walks in and asks the same question.

“He said you were trying to burn the kitchen down,” Jonny says, pointing at Sid.

Pat scowls at him, bottom lip stuck out, adorably petulant. “I’m not a total fail in the kitchen.

“But . . . ,” Sid is staring at the stove. “I saw it, I swear--”

Just then, a small flame erupts from the skillet Pat has on the front burner.

“Oh, shit,” Jonny mutters, diving into action to put the fire out while Sid and Pat just stare at each other over the counter.

“I . . . I saw it,” Sid repeats.

Pat grins, slow and a mix of a hundred different things sparkling in those big, blue eyes of his. “I think you just found your Power, Crosby.”

“I . . . What?” Sid says.

“You saw the fire before it started,” Pat says. “You can see the future.”

Sid thinks back over the last couple of weeks when he’d known Pat was going to do something before he did it, chalking it up to Pat being predictable or knowing when one of his boys was going to come before they said anything and figuring it was because he’d learned to read them. Then he thinks back to the games that the Pens and Hawks had played, how on the power play, he’d always known where Geno was going to be when he passed the puck.

He had been reading the future without knowing it.

He tests out his new Power through the rest of the day. He can only see small snippets of the very near future, but he _has a Power_.

It’s especially nice when night falls and they head upstairs. Pat asks him what they’re going to do tonight, and Sid gets the image of Geno laying back on the bed, Pat laying back to his front, Jonny kneeling between Pat’s legs, and Sid himself keeping Pat’s mouth busy. He blushes.

“I won’t ruin the surprise,” he says. “But you’re gonna like it.”


End file.
